Insert title here
by roses and razorblades
Summary: s-ai.bakuraxMalik.Malik is trying to type a paper for englsih class and horny Bakura is not helping.


MFS: Insert title here is the real title ^_^odd I know but it fits 

TSO: -___-strange little hikari

MFS: anyways I don't won yu-gi-oh*cries*or mad libs*cries*

Malik: yay^-^

Bakura: ^-^

MFS: @_@I don't like you

TSO: warnings, shonen-ai, implied sex  and physchoness

MFS: Malik is the hikari, so yay

TSO: now on to the story…

((Normal pov))

Malik let out a flustered sigh and hit his head on the keyboard, a very amused tomb robber lying on the bed behind him. The two were in Malik' room, Malik trying to type a paper and Bakura, well he was just bored.

"Malik why are you hurting the keyboard" Bakura asked, laughing. Malik turned in his chair, glaring at him "I need to type up my paper for English" he said, turning back to face the computer. Bakura rolled off the bed, sauntering over to Malik in an almost cat like manner. He wrapped his arms around the Egyptians waist "what do you have so far" he asked, eyeing the screen and smirking. Malik had written

A story

By: Malik ishtar

"Great start" he said, sarcasm in his voice. Malik grumbled and pushed off Bakura's arms

"Shut it" he said, "I just need some ideas". Bakura grinned and said "Take a break love, I'm getting bored" he twirled around Malik's chair as captured Malik's lips in a kiss. Malik pushed Bakura away "not now" he turned back to the computer.

Bakura glared at the back of Malik's blonde head "but Malik" he wined "I wanna get laid".

Malik smirked and rolled his eyes "Then go pick up a hooker" he replied.

Bakura muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms. "Why does this matter so much to you?" Bakura asked "you never cared about school before".

Without turning away form the screen Malik replied "if I don't pass at least one class Isis is going to send me to a boarding school, in America. So I deiced to pass English" he laughed dryly "I have to get a good grade on this paper in order to pass. That's why I care so much" and he resumed typing. Bakura plopped down on Malik's bed, looking around the bedroom. He stood up, eyeing Malik, who was muttering and cursing. He walked around, seemingly looking for something.

"Yes" he said quietly, seeing a little pink book titled' Mad libs'. He picked up the book and flipped through it, opening on a certain page. He smile grew as he read over the page "perfect" he said, excitement in his voice. Tearing out the page he giggled in a strange way, causing malik to swivel around, one eyebrow raised in curiosity and annoyance.

"What are you giggling at" Malik asked in a bored tone. Bakura grinned impishly scuttling over to where Malik sat

"I have a story for you my love" he said. Malik looked skeptical

"One I can turn in for English" he asked. Bakura nodded, handing Malik the piece of paper "it's a mad lib" he said "type it up, turn it in get an A". Malik's grin grew larger as he read the paper "you are so smart" he cried happily, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Saving his work and printing it out he spun around in his chair "done" he declared, standing up. 

Bakura stretched out on the bed, patting the spot next to him "Time for you reward for working so hard" Bakura said slyly. Malik rubbed his hands together and slid on the bed, kissing Bakura passionately.

~~~~~~A few days alter At Malik's teachers house~~~~~

Mr.Haywood sighed in relief "only one more paper" he said. Seeing it was Malik's paper he looked scared "it better make sense this time" he said and started to read

Bowling

By: Malik Ishtar

Almost every community in Japan now has a bowling Egypt because bowling as become very insane among young bathtubs. Most of them become very sadistic at the game. The main object of the game is to roll a heavy bowling toilet down the ally and knock down the 18 million pins, which are at the other end. If you knock them down in one roll it's called a "fart". I if takes two rolls it's called a "oga boga". Many alleys have automatic toothbrush setters. Others hire chickens who set the pins by zucchini .The most important thing to remember when bowling is to make sure you have a good grip on the soup or you're liable to drop it on your earlobe.

Ps: dear Mr. Haywood, if this makes no sense please don't fail me. I was in a rush because my very sexy boy friend was waiting for me. I got laid. Please keep that in mind when grading that paper

Sincerely

A very happy Malik.

Mr. Haywood twitched and fell off his chair. From his spot on the floor he cried "to much information" before passing out from the insanity of Malik's paper.

~~~owari~~~

MFS: *laughing* that was really funny.

TSO: please review

MFS: *fall out window*THAT WAS SO FUNNY.


End file.
